dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Eisfell
Über mich Hi :3 Ich bin hierher nur per Zufall geraten, aber ich lliieebbe es Geschichten zu erfinden^^ Was mir so durch den Kopf geht in letzter Zeit (obwohl es niemanden interessiert...): 'Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia <333333333 Meine Geschichten/Charaktere/Gedichte Hier ist alles, was ich jemals veröffentlicht habe: http://de.dasgeschichten.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:ByEis http://de.pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lacie_Vessalius 'Kleines Gedicht: Love Letters to Him ''By '' めご These Love poems I've written for you I've been sending them for 15 years. And still no reply. And still no reply. The first year, I was reckless I wrote every day without fail. I licked stamps relentlessly Delivering my heart to you. I was reckless the second year as well Even the house catching on fire couldn't Get my attention. My clothes caught fire from the bottom up. I didn't notice until only my collar was left. In the third year, I calmed down. I reached the limits of literature. I published a mixi diary And maxed out the hit counter. The fourth year, I wrote for a magazine. I adressed social issues. I decided to release a poetry collection And turned my back on being a salaryman. These Love poems I've written for you I've been sending them for 15 years. And still no reply. And still no reply. By the fifth year, I was a professional poet. I captivated men aged 20-34 But since I was so dedicated They might as well have been Radishes to me. The sixth year, my body broke down. I'd written more than 2000 poems. I'd broken every bone in my body And every organ was damaged. In the seventh year, I was in perfect shape. Today I compare you to something. Maybe you're like a compound Inner product space. I didn't change in the eighth year. Today I compare you to something. Maybe you're like being Undefeated in 16 sumo matches. Maybe you're like an Ampa Glutamate Receptor. These Love poems I've written for you I've been sending them for 15 years. And still no reply. And still no reply. The ninth year, I was in an accident. Apparently I hit my head badly. I forgot my own name. All I remembered was that I loved you. My memory didn't came back The tenth or eleventh year But I still loved you And all I wanted was a reply from you. My memory didn't come back The twelfth or thirteenth year But I still loved you. That was all I had. Even by the fourteenth year It still had not come back. I was anxious and frightened every day. I wanted a single glimpse of you. I wanted a single word from you. In the fifteenth year My memories returned. I remembered everything and started to cry. I remembered... That 15 years ago you died... These love poems I've written for you If I kept piling them up, Would they ever reach you? I stacked them every day. In the room that used to be yours. I couldn't see you anymore. And I kept loving you but I thought someday we'd meet again. And you're not here anymore. These love poems I've written for you. I've been sending them for sixteen years. And still no reply. And still no reply... Kategorie:Benutzerseite